


I've got chills

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Grease - Freeform, M/M, Musicals, Singing, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta-human who can make people sing their feelings turns up at the labs. At the same time, Len turns up to see Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got chills

Barry was having a crazy day. People were singing. That in itself wasn’t a problem. Barry liked to sing so he could get on board with some impromptu musical action. The problem was that people were confessing their deepest feelings through song, because of a meta-human. Barry knew this because the meta-human in question had turned up at Star Labs, begging for help.

“Why are you so desperate for help?” Caitlyn asked her, as she ran some tests on her body. “I get wanting to be normal, but you seem a bit anxious to be rid of some harmless singing.”

The meta-human, named Leslie, scoffed. She was only seventeen years old, and she looked exhausted. “You’d think it would be harmless, but not when you can’t control it. So far, my best friend has told me how irritating I am, my boyfriend has dumped me, my mum has told me she regrets ever having me, and my science teacher hit on me. All through song, of course. I mean sure, there were some fun musical numbers in there, but the song and dance becomes a lot less entertaining when you’re basically reading people’s minds.”

Caitlyn’s hands stilled, and she began to apologise, but she was interrupted by the door to the lab opening. Barry looked up from his position nearby and saw Len, Lisa, and Mick entering. “Hey,” he greeted. The Flash had been working with the Rogues for a few months. They had formed an uneasy truce, where the Rogues helped Barry take down meta-humans, and Len was the one who could rehabilitate them. It had been working out well for anyone, and overtime they all began to trust each other.

“Hey, Flash,” Len replied. Lisa and Mick wandered over to Cisco, Iris, Joe, and Professor Stein, who were all talking to each other across the room. Len approached Barry, and the two exchanged a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked.

“Just popping in,” Len replied, a smirk on his face.

“So how are you?” Barry asked.

“I’ve got chills,” Len sung in response.

“Oh, shit,” Leslie said from across the room. Barry looked over his shoulder in shock, and whipped back around to Len as he realised what was happening.

“Oh no.”

“They’re multiplying,” Len continued. “And I'm losing control. Because the power, you’re supplying.” Barry groaned. Of course Len would make puns even while singing. “It’s electrifying!” By now, everyone in the room was watching them, most of them struggling not to laugh.

“You better shape up,” Barry began to sing, and he swung back to Leslie with desperate eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the teenager mouthed back.

“Because I need a man.” Barry did one more look around the room, looking for anyone to help, but it was useless. He looked at Len and saw a look of fear in his eyes. Barry wasn’t sure if Len was scared of what he said or what Barry was about to say. Or sing. Whatever. “And my heart is set on you.” Barry sighed and gave in, looking Len straight in the eyes without flinching, and singing: “You better shape up. You better understand. To my heart I must be true. You’re the one that I want.”

“You are the one I want,” Len replied, and the song continued. The two men sang at each other while the rest of their teams snickered. Leslie smiled sadly, happy her power could do some good before it was, hopefully, gone for good.

When the song ended, the two men looked at each other for a moment before both turning away. “So, any progress on that, power-blocking thing, Cisco?” Barry asked, rubbing his neck.

Cisco cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing. “Yep, on it.”

“Why don’t we go outside?” Len muttered to Barry. Barry nodded, and they left the labs together, their friends whistling after them.

“So that was eventful,” Barry said.

“You could say that.”

“So, we should talk.” Len just hummed in response. “Come on, Len, you’re the one that wanted to talk.” Len sighed.

“I think I said everything I needed to inside,” Len said quietly.

“Then why are we here?” Barry asked, frustrated. “I sang, you sang, we revealed our deepest darkest secrets. We should be making out right now, why are we standing here?” Barry realised what he said and began to stammer out an excuse, but was stopped when Len’s lips landed on his. Len pulled away with a smirk.

“Electrifying,” he whispered. Barry groaned and hit Len’s arm.

“Jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "You're the One that I Want" from the musical Grease.  
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
